1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing apparatus, a method and a program for transmitting encrypted data.
2. Description of the Related Art
There are conventional image processing apparatuses that can encrypt document data scanned from a document and transmit the encrypted document data to an arbitrary address (for example, refer to Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2000-118095).
In many cases, a password is necessary to encrypt the document data. A user must input an arbitrary password each time he/she transmits document data. However, the number of characters constituting a password that a user can remember is limited. The number of passwords that a user can remember and manage is also limited. Thus, there is a tendency that the number of characters constituting a password is relatively small and the same password is often used to transmit data to different addresses. In other words, the security level is not high.
Furthermore, no method or device is available for a user to safely confirm a password used in the transmission of encrypted data. Accordingly, if a user forgets a password used in the transmission of encrypted data, the file is no longer decoded or decrypted.